Atris Jeveran
: "A Jedi Guardian seeks to bring justice with minimal violence, yet in the galaxy, criminals prefer to wage fights, rather than listen to reason. Me, being as one of the Jedi, it is my duty to safeguard the galaxy and protect from those who dare destroy it. I am Atris Jeveran, Knight of the Order, Defender of the Republic and Guardian of the Galaxy." —Atris Jeveran A Twi'lek Female Jedi Knight serving the Jedi Order in the final years of the Galactic Republic, 'Atris Jeveran '''became one of the Jedi Order's Champions, second next to Serin Waylun. Hailing from her homeworld of Ryloth, Atris exhibited a strong connection to the Force, and a keen sense of combat skills. Before the Clone Wars began, Jeveran was once the apprentice of Jedi Master Alloysis Keloy. A practioner of all Lightsaber Forms one through six, Jeveran is a master of lightsaber combat, putting her in a position of a Jedi Guardian. When the Clone Wars broke out, Jeveran eagerly assumed the position of Jedi General, leading the the Grand Army's many clone troopers into battle against the Separatist rebellion. Fighting on numerous worlds such as Pengalen IV, Brentaal IV and Kamino, Jeveran, like many Jedi, was a veteran of the war. In 19 BBY, the final year of the war, Atris was on Cato Neimoidia routing out the last of the Separatists. During the battle, Jeveran was badly wounded by shrapnel, and died soon after. Early Life (53 BBY-22 BBY) (To be Expanded) The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) Following the Battle of Geonosis, the Republic prepared for military action against the newborn Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Jedi Order hesitated, but agreed to take up leading rols as Generals in the Clone Wars. Atris, in particular, was made a Jedi General, leading the 71st Ordnance Regiment alongside Captain Mont. Notable Units *28th Lightning Battalion *Gallant Company Notable Members *CC-5741 "Mont" *CT-5705 "Vocal" *CT-5702 "Boc" *CT-2544 "Lemberg" *CT-6196 "Baham" *CT-6011 "Jing" *CT-8783 "Sear" *CT-3440 "Truro" *CT-3717 "Bid" Notable Ships *''Legacy II *''Definitive'' *''Intervene (''Acclamator-class Assault ship) *''Galactica '' *''Haven'' *''Resonate (''Acclamator-''class Assualt ship) Battle of Dantooine (To be Expanded) Battle of Hypori (To be Expanded) Ambush in the Rainos Cluster : ''"This place is an empty graveyard. I can't pick up any life signs on the scanners. Looks like the report will just read total annihilation." : "One thing's for sure: we're not leaving empty-handed. Let's see if we can find something that will make our trip worthwhile." —Captain Cev and Atris Jeveran surveying the remains of the Republic fleet In 21 BBY, in the Rainos Cluster, communicaitons with the Republic fleet, which were assigned to monitor Separatist activity was lost. Following the loss of communications, Alloysis Keloy sent Atris to investigate of what happened. Arriving with a search team, they found wreckage of the entire fleet, with no survivors to be found. Jeveran then made the decision to make for the bridge of the Heroic, hoping to salavage some data they could find. The slicers were able to download most of the data before three Providence-class Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace to ambush them. Jeveran kept them distracted as the slicers made their way back to the cruiser before falling back, then immediately withdrew to return to Coruscant. Personality and Traits : "I often polish up my lightsaber skills to stay fit and alert. Often, combat skills are needed to end conflicts should other solutions fail, but then again, how often do peaceful solutions such as negotiations and reasoning work out well? What results would we gain if we used those usual strategies? Although I like combat, I care immensely about preserving life in the Force, and that when one decides to end his/her life, it would be a foolish thing to do, for while the galaxy may have unbeneficial impacts, it can always be changed, but only with time." —Atris Jeveran Atris was an energetic Jedi Knight, eager to deepen her combat and lightsaber skills. At times, however, Atris can become a little too overeager, resulting her in being reckless and foolhardy, almost like Serin. Atris serves as a Guardian in the Order, and she knows the responsibility of being a Jedi, of which she always takes into consideration whenever she is out on a mission. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Order Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi General Category:Blademaster Category:Saber Master Category:Duelist Category:Leader Category:Jedi Guardian Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:71st Ordnance Regiment Category:Force Sensitive